


Impending Doom Over Breakfast

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Spooktober 2018 [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, making breakfast, the crofters is gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Virgil sees and issue while getting toast ready for Roman and Logan.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Spooktober 2018 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576513
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Impending Doom Over Breakfast

Patton was making them both eggs on toast for breakfast when Virgil first noticed the problem.

He had offered to at least make toast for the others so they could just eat when they surfaced usually within the next half hour. The trouble came when he went to get the jelly out for Logan’s toast. Roman while loving Crofters generally preferred to have nutella in the mornings so that would be fine but the fact there was only a completely empty jar in the cupboard meant even more chaos than when they ran out of coffee.

“Let’s have breakfast in your room, Popstar. We can curl up and watch a film or two while getting ready for the day.” Virgil suggested, trying and failing to keep his worry out of his voice.

“What’s wrong, Stormcloud? Have you fallen out with Roman again?” The other asked, concern lacing his tone almost equal with disapproval.

Virgil bit his thumb, “No, but we’re all out of Crofters and i kinda definitely don’t want to be here when Logan realises.”

“Come on kiddo, take a deep breath. He really isn’t that bad.” He soothed, forcing himself to focus on the eggs cooking over comforting his shadowling for the moment. 

“Still don’t wanna be here when half awake Logan learns he has no jelly for his toast.” His fretting wasn’t easily being calmed, so there was a few minutes of back and forth as Patton tried to keep Virgil calm while cooking and was told of the coming rampage.

As soon as the eggs were cooked and plated, Patton pulled up the anxious side. “Come on then, let’s go and eat in my room until this is over.”

“Okay Pat.”

In hindsight avoiding witnessing the scene was probably the best thing they could have done and Patton was utterly grateful that he’d been convinced to do so because of the yells they were listening to.

“Doom! Doom is come!”

“Who betrayed me! Why is the Crofters gone?”

“What treachery has befallen us?”

Virgil snorted a little, glancing over to his love. “I mean, I knew Ro was over dramatic but never pegged Logan to be this much.”

“He did storm out of here because I told him to stop.” 

“Fair point, very fair point.” They carried on giggling together over their dramatic counterparts throughout the morning, happily cuddled up on Patton’s bed.


End file.
